


Blind Pair

by hattoriSei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Poetry, Poetry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattoriSei/pseuds/hattoriSei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem request from doubletwiin2ofarmageddon on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Pair

1N TH3 M1DDL3 OF TH3 D4Y  
BL1ND3D 3Y3S SN4P OP3N  
TH3 STR3SS L1K3 T3NDR1LS  
WR4PP1NG 4ROUND TH3 H34RT  
TH3 P41N L1K3 TH3 L1GHT  
FROM TH3 POUND1NG SUN  
SOM3TH1NG 1S WRONG  
W1TH TH3 ON3 SH3 C4LLS  
H3R OTH3R H4LF

liimb2 move wiithout thought  
motiion2 out of control  
any attempt two move otherwii2e  
briing2 a wave of paiin  
cra2hiing onto the 2hore of my mind  
golden goo fiill2 my 2iight  
before iit dii2appear2  
iin a fla2h of red and blue

D3STRUCT1ON M33TS TH3 NOS3  
TH3 SC3NT OF DUST  
OF HON3Y 4ND OZON3  
OF CH3RRY 4ND BLU3B3RRY  
1TS H4PP3N3D 4G41N

RUSH1NG TO H1S S1D3  
OUR SOULS CONN3CT  
THROUGH TH3 HUSH3D SHOOSH  
4ND SOFT P4PS  
S3ND1NG C4LM1NG W1NDS  
1NTO H1S TROUBL3D M1ND

red and blue return2 to normal  
the voii2e2 quiiet down  
tear2 driip down at the 2iight  
leaviing apple 2treak2  
to be liicked away iin concern  
ii relax iinto the warm arms


End file.
